original_charactersocs_for_all_fandomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Frost(ROTG OC)
This OC belongs to Springytrap1993 Random Quote: "Your cold? I barely feel a thing, Jackrabbit." ~Jane Frost to E.Aster Bunnymund A Winter spirit, mischievous and childish teenager that loves the snow and cold, she has a magical snowflake necklace that helps her control her winter powers, without the necklace she has trouble controlling her powers, when she is depressed, frost starts to form around her feet or anything she touches, when mad, a blizzard happens or a big gust of wind,blows by her and whoever is near her, when sad, icicles form on all the nearby ledges, when she is happy, her icy and snow magic is barely controllable, when hyper, she can barely control any of her powers and they are uncontrollable, she is always barefoot, always refusing to wear shoes, and rarely/always playing pranks on the other Guardians/children who doesn't already believe in her. She rarely ever plays pranks on the other Guardians/children who actually believes in her. She is a Guardian, like Jack Frost. She has two centers instead of one; Fun and Winter Creativity. Appearance(physical) Snow white elbow length hair, Icy blue eyes, pure white teeth and pale skin. Appearance(clothing wise) A light blue/sky blue sweater hoodie with bits of frost and snow on the hood and around the collar, black skin tight leggings with a thin layer of fur on the inside/light brown pants with frayed bottoms of the legs, and no shoes. Powers Snow, Wind, Ice, Snow and Ice magic, making icicles, sleet, snowstorms, frost and Blizzards Her personality Jane is a mischievous teenage girl who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and rather instead favors spreading her winter magic for the sake of the personal amusement of herself and children. Despite these traits, Jane is also gentle and generous. The source of Jane's anti-social behavior towards the Guardians and refusal to adhere to rules was mostly because of her frustration with the Man in the Moon never answering her questions about who she was or why she was created, and also because no human, child or adult, was able to see her for centuries for no one had believed in her. As Jane spends time in the Guardians' company, however, each individual would have an effect on her that would change her from a mischief-making winter spirit to a full-fledged Guardian in her own right, as well as a hero. It was her refusal to give up in the face of overwhelming odds that enabled him to help one child, Alisa Bernette, who keeps her beliefs in all of the Guardians as well as finally being able to see and believe in Jane Frost. Jane's desire to protect Alisa, as she once did her brother, helped him realize her centers; Fun and winter creativity. Jane proudly accepted the duties and responsibilities as a Guardian; a Guardian of Fun and Winter Creativity. Her purpose, is to spread the feelings of fun, joy, happiness and the child’s inner snow artist to bolster the faith that children around the world had in the Guardians. Abilities Winter Magic: As the Spirit of Winter, Jane can summon snow, ice, frost, create icicles, snowstorms, blizzards and later learned she can unleash energy bolts of ice at will, make an explosion of ice from her body at will, and she can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of her hand. Originally, Jane channeled her Winter Magic through her snowflake necklace, mistaking it to be the source of her power, when really it was just a conduit to help keep her powers under control. Jane can conjure ice, snow, and frost from her mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Jane can even manifest images from frosted window panes and snow sculptures, freeze water by walking on it, and conjure indoor snowfall, and of course, being the spirit of winter, she is not bothered by the cold. Flight: Jane is able to fly by riding the wind and on her own. She flies by floating like a snowflake, and propels herself with wind, and by herself, to fly faster. Magic of Fun: As the Guardian of Fun, Jane can bewitch others with feelings of fun, joy, and laughter with her snowballs or even her snowflakes and snowfall. This was first seen when she hit Charlie with a snowball, quelling his anger, and helping him have fun and become friends with Alisa and the other kids. When she was human, Jane and her younger brother, played in the snow and had snowball fights. The day she became a guardian, Jane showed her brother that they can have fun instead of having fear, unfortunately, Jane fell in the cold water when the ice broke. The moon saw this and made fun one of her centers, and made Jane a Guardian. Magic of Winter Creativity: Jane is also the Guardian of Winter Creativity, Jane can bewitch others with inspiration of winter creativity, meaning she can help the kids think of things to build in the snow such as Snowmen, Snowcastles, Snow-forts, Snow-villages, Snow-bunnies, ect. When Jane was human, she would make snow sculptures and help her younger brother make a small snow sculptures, Jane’s favorite sculpture she made was a teenage boy with a staff that looked like a shepards staff, she had made Jack Frost, but Jane had no idea who he was, yet. The sculpture looked exactly like Jack, that the moon made her creativity as one of her centers. Free Running: Jane is a very skilled free runner and can quickly move across rooftops or even weave through traffic with uncanny speed and agility, as she safely directed Alisa on an epic sled-ride. Magic Snowflake Necklace: Jane has a magic snowflake necklace with which she can control the elements of winter. Jane's necklace name is Flurrytender (Flurry for short) and came from an a sapphire crystal that stood on the ancient burial grounds of Mohican Indians. The Mohicans called it Warriors Crystle for from its shard of sapphire crystal came the strongest and most beautiful gems for necklaces, gems and gemmed armor that their warriors and hunters fashioned. The warrior dead of the tribe were buried among the sapphire crystals roots and each shard was said to have the spirit of a warrior within its heartcrystle who could help the person that wielded it, but only if that being were brave and true of heart. Jane’s necklace was her friend, her comrade her protector. It would alert her to danger. It could focus Jane's power to speak to the wind and learn the language of ice, snow, and leaves; which allows her to fill the sky with them and twist them about at her will. They can also act as a shield or blister down like charging cavalry. Originally, she thought this necklace was the source of her power, when really it was just a conduit for her to channel the magic of winter that had really been inside of her, seen when she repaired it through sheer force of will after Pitch snapped in it in two. Another ability granted by her snowflake necklace, it's the ability to evolve into a fierce and noble friend to Jane as a warrior and a confidante. Her battle style: Jane's battle style consists of Parkour and Kendo (means "way of the sword"). She combines free-running with Martial Arts to make a unique battle style. With perfect timing and skills, Jane is able to dodge an enemy attack and instantly response by calculating her body and hand movements to be able deliver her own attack. She also pays close attention to an enemy movements since a response that is too slow or fast may not be effective. Jane also uses her winter magic and creativity as well to fight an opponent and adds a bit of fun to the fight. Age Manipulation: After Jane had been victorious in her penultimate battle with Pitch, she went through many extraordinary changes. She was able to physically age herself (up to a point) or become younger at will. Leaf Manipulation: Jane Frost has a special kinship among the world of leaves. She can command the leaves of any tree or plant (other than Mandrake) and use them as spies to keep watch for Pitch and/or anyone. They can change color, fly and even return to their tree if she tells them. They speak to Jane as though she were one of them and revere the magic lass as a Queen. Her strength and power derive much from the realm of nature and her mysterious friendship with the being known as Mother Nature. Her past Before Jane Frost became an immortal being who possessed the power of winter and giving ideas to children to make things out of snow, Jane was once a teenage human girl who had a family of her own 300 years before the current timeline. Like her current form, Jane was mischievous, liked to have fun and play tricks on her friends and her younger brother, also liked to create snow sculptures. When Jane and her brother got themselves in trouble while they were ice skating on thin ice, Jane made up a game of Hopscotch, and using a random stick with a hook on the end that was nearby, Jane saved her brother from the cracking ice, at the cost of her own life. The Man in the Moon, seeing Jane's selfless act of heroism and sacrifice, shines his light and transforms Jane into a Winter Spirit, of which Jane rises up from the frozen pond and she is reborn as Jane Frost. When Jane Frost was reborn she lost all memory of her previous life and immediately began her adventures of fun, giving kids ideas on snow days and mischief, discovering her powers. The Man in the Moon only ever told her her name, and she quickly discovers no one can see her when she enters a village and is walked through for the first time. The story continues with Jane causing mischief in St. Petersburg, Russia. Noticing it was a fun day, she calls the wind to take her back home, to Burgess. As she arrives at Burgess, she (and Jack Frost) decides to give it a snow day. While Jane is having fun, she accidentally knocks a book out of the hands of a child named Alisa with her wind. Jane finds the book interesting and asks Alisa about it, but Jane knows that she can't be seen or heard by Alisa. Just then Alisa's friends, Callie and Clare, rushed to Alisa and tells her about them having a snow day and Alisa asked them if they were going egg hunting on Sunday. Jane followed Alisa to her house listening to their conversation. When the girls bring the Easter Bunny in to the conversation Jane joined, saying that Bunnymund is real annoying and full of himself. When Alisa's mom comes out of the house to give Alisa her winter hat; she brings "Jack Frost and Jane Frost" to the conversation by saying: "Careful! You don't want Jack Frost or Jane Frost nipping at your nose!" "Who's Jack Frost, and Who’s Jane Frost?" Alisa asked her mother. Alisa’s mom smiled. "No one, honey. It's just an expression". Jane takes that offense, but still doesn’t know who “Jack Frost” is and decides to have a little fun with Alisa, so Jane throws a magic snowball that hits Alisa in the back of her head causing a snowball fight between her and her friends. When Peter accidentally hits Charlie, and everyone gets afraid. Jane, wanting to continue with the fun, hits him with a snowball, changing his attitude from mad to happy in which starts a game of chasing. The ground was slippery causing Alisa to fall in her sled and skate to the street, so Jane makes an ice path around the street and helps Alisa return to the park where Alisa flies so high that she goes over the statue of Thaddeus Burgess and gets hit by a sofa. Alisa, excited, reveals that she lost a tooth causing the conversation to change to the Tooth Fairy. Jane tried to remind them about the fun they just had, but her beckoning turns to sadness when Alisa walks through her. Jane is later spying on Alisa that night when she tells her family about the fun adventure she had and the new drawing she made. She also tells them about the tooth and planning on seeing the Tooth Fairy. Jane then leaves and asks the Man in the Moon what can she do to be seen by someone as she has tried everything. Just then the Sandman's Dreamsand arrive. Jane intercepts the Dreamsand causing it to change to the shape of a tiger. Just then a shadow passes her. Jane, curious, follows it to an alley revealing to be Bunnymund. Bunnymund mentions they haven't seen each other since the Easter Sunday of 1963 (which Jane made a blizzard occur). Jane asked Fluffy(Bunnymund) if he was still mad about it, but just then by two Yetis grab her, shove her into a sack, and throw her through a magic portal transporting her to the North Pole. At the North Pole, Jane meets up with the Guardians and they reveal that Jane was chosen by the Man in the Moon to become the next Guardian and that Pitch has returned. Jane turns down the offer as she doesn't want to be someone who's stuck somewhere, finding ways to bribe kids. Tooth tries to explain what they do and the joy they bring to kids, but Bunnymund thinks Jane doesn't know anything about bringing joy to children causing a fuss between him and Jane. Jane does not know that Jack Frost was their watching her argue with Bunny. North takes Jane away and explains to her about The Man in The Moon must have known that Jane has something special in her and North reveals his center, which is Wonder, through the use of a nesting doll of him. Jane, still confused, doesn't know what her center could be, North doesn’t know that Jane has two centers, nor does Jane. Just then Bunnymund reveals there's trouble in Tooth's Palace and they have to make their way to help Tooth. On their way there, it's revealed that Pitch has sent his Nightmares to catch all the fairies and collect the teeth of the children of the world. Jane saves Baby Tooth from one of the Nightmares, and landing by Jack and develops some feelings towards him and him telling his name, before they arrive inside of the Palace to find a panicking Tooth. Pitch then confronted the Guardians and after a battle between then he escapes. Jane, curious, asks why Pitch took the teeth and Tooth reveals that the teeth hold the greatest childhood memories, the reason why she collects the teeth. She also reveals that the Guardians were all somebody before they were chosen by the Man in the Moon, even Jane. Jane, surprised, asks Tooth about her past life and about her family to which Tooth asks if she really doesn't remember anything and that she can't help her since Pitch has her tooth box. North plans to collect the teeth to keep the children believing in Tooth. North asked Jane to help them collect the teeth and in return they would help her get her memories back and Jane agrees to help them. The Guardians go around the world collecting teeth and making a competition of it. When Tooth tells them they were as fast at collecting teeth and leaving gift as her fairies, the guys, and gal, realize that they forgot to leave a gift and have to travel back around the world to leave the gifts. The Guardians all gather in Alisa’s room but caused an uproar that caused Alisa and her dog, Joey, to wake up and see them (except Jane). Joey starts growling at Bunnymund and Alisa tries to stop him. Jane wanting to have fun with Bunnymund, makes the alarm go off, and Jack chuckling, nodding and smirking mischievously, causing Joey to attack Bunnymund and make him jump around the room. Sandy, trying to put Joey to sleep with his Dreamsand, ends up hitting everyone except Jane, Jack, Alisa and himself. Alisa flies out of bed when North lands on it and Sandy catches her. Sandman puts Alisa to sleep and then goes to fight Pitch's Nightmares that have appeared with the help of Jane and Jack. Jane is confronted by Pitch until Sandman and Jack joins her and Sandman slammed Pitch against a few building, with Jane commenting on not getting on the Sandman's bad side and Jack chuckling at Jane’s comment because that is what he said when the last time this happened with Jamie. Pitch pretends to be afraid of the three until he reveals his Nightmares. The other Guardians soon join in, but they are still suffering the effects of the Sandman's Dreamsand and are half asleep. Soon Jack, Jane and Sandy are in the sky battling the Nightmares, but the Sandman is surrounded and soon Pitch attacks him, turning him into more nightmare sand. Jane, seeing what happened rushed towards Pitch, who attacks her with a wave of nightmare sand. Jane used a powerful wave of ice which destroys the nightmares, but she started to fall from the sky until she was rescued by Jack. Making her crush on him more noticeable by blushing as red/blue as an apple/blueberry as frost covers the red/blue to try and hide it. Back at the North Pole, the Guardians make a memorial for the Sandman. The Guardians decide to work hard for Easter so they could keep the children's belief in the Guardians. When Bunnymund transport them back to his Warren they find Alisa’s brother, Sammy, has used one of North's snow globes to be transported to the Warren. Jane used her special skills to make Bunnymund more relax and to open up to fun, so he could play with Sammy. After the eggs were ready, Sammy fell asleep and Jane decides to bring him home. After Jane was able to put him on his bed, Jane heard a voice calling her. The voice led her to Pitch's lair where she found the kidnapped fairies and was confronted by the Nightmare King himself. Pitch tempted Jane with her memories and taunted her with her fears of not being believed in, keeping Jane distracted long enough for his Nightmares to destroy Easter. Once this was complete, Pitch finally gave Jane her Tooth Box before disappearing. Jane then suddenly remembered that she forgot Baby Tooth, as well as finding herself standing in one of Bunny's tunnels, seeing before her that all the eggs they had worked on had been destroyed. Jane saw the children stop believing in Bunnymund and found the Guardians disappointed. They told her that the Nightmares attack the Warren and the eggs didn't survive the confrontation. When Tooth asked about Baby Tooth and where she got the Tooth Box, Jane couldn't answer and ended up losing the Guardians' trust in her(excluding Jack, cause he understood how it felt and he had got through the situation before). Jane made her way to Antarctica so she couldn't mess up again, but was confronted by Pitch, who wanted to recruit her. When Jane refused, Pitch revealed he had Baby Tooth and told her he will give her back if she gave him her snowflake necklace. Jane agreed, but Pitch tricked her. Baby Tooth pecked Pitch's thumb, making him throw her away while he broke Jane’s necklace charm afterward. Pitch attacked Jane with nightmare sand which slammed her against an iceberg making her fall into a crevice. Jane found Baby Tooth and felt sad that she kept making mistakes. Soon after Jane's memories called her again, making her remember that she still has her Tooth Box. Baby Tooth taught Jane how to use the Tooth Box, which revealed Jane's human past. The flashbacks showed Jane some of the fun memories and the happy memories she did have with her brother and also showed her the moment when she saved him from the ice. These memories made Jane realize that she always has been a Guardian and gave her the courage to fix her mistake and save the Guardians and the children of Earth from Pitch. Jane was able to fix her snowflake charm and made her way back to Pitch's lair to rescue the fairies, but found out that they couldn't fly since there were only a few lights left. Jane noticed that the last two lights where Jamie and Alisa and she made her way back to Burgess to recruit Jamie and Alisa. That night Jane rushed to Alisa's house to get her as Jack went to go get Jamie, since they’re the last believers in the world, Jane finds her talking to her stuffed bunny asking him (Bunnymund) to give her a sign so she knows he's real. Alisa seems to start losing hope in the Guardians until Jane makes an egg with her ice powers in her window. Getting Alisa’s attention, Jane makes a bunny and makes it come to life and jump around the room. Alisa gets excited and starts jumping in her bed until the bunny turns into snow, resulting in a snowflake to nip at her nose and for her to believe in Jane Frost. Alisa asked "Jane Frost?" which caused Jane to look at Alisa and wonder if she believed it her. When Alisa revealed she can see and hear her, Jane gets excited about having her first believer. When they hear North's sleigh, both of them rush outside. Alisa reveals that she can see Jane and the other Guardians. Jack was outside with Jamie as well. Bunnymund thanks Jane and Jack for making Alisa and Jamie keep their belief in him. When Pitch appears, Jane goes to fight him, causing the other Guardians to lead Jamie and Alisa away. Pitch being more powerful than before beats Jane and makes her fall to the alley where the others were. Pitch traps the Guardians, Alisa and Jamie, Alisa tells Jane that she's scared. Hearing that, Jane gets a memory of the same thing her brother once said causing Jane to realize what her centers were: Fun and Winter creativity. Pitch approaches them but was hit by a snowball by Jane. Distracted, they escaped and went to gather up Jamie's and Alisa’s friends. With the help from the other Guardians, Jamie's and Alisa’s friends start to believe again. Pitch asks them who was going to protect the Guardians if the Guardians were protecting them. Jane reassured Alisa to not be scared since the Nightmares are just bad dreams and Alisa and Jamie volunteered to protect the Guardians causing their friends to join them. Pitch then sends a wave of nightmare sand their way but once Jamie and Alisa says, "I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie and Alisa were able to turn the nightmare sand back into Dreamsand. Which helps the Guardians get their full energy back and battle Pitch. North used his snow globes to bring his Yetis to help out while Bunnymund opened tunnels to get his Warrior Eggs to also help in the battle against the Nightmares while the Guardians confronted Pitch. Jamie and Alisa gets an idea on how to revive the Sandman and told their friends about it. As the battle with Pitch continued, the Nightmare King was cornered by the Guardians, but hid in the shadows and appeared behind a distracted Jane with scythe created out of nightmare sand, but before he could hurt her, the Sandman returns at the last second saving Jane from Pitch and uses his sand to give everyone good dreams and make more believers. The Guardians and the children started celebrating and Jane hits Alisa with a snowball, which caused a friendly snowball fight. When Pitch woke up, he tried to make Alisa and Jamie fear him again but found that they were not scared of him anymore because they was able to pass through him. Pitch, afraid, retreats to his lair which caused the Guardians to follow and confront him one last time. After Pitch was taken away by his own Nightmare creatures, the Guardian ceremony was performed again. Jane looked at Alisa which caused her to nod. Proud of herself and of Alisa, Jane says, "I will," making her an official Guardian. "Then congratulations, Jane Frost, for you are forevermore...a Guardian." North closed the book. The kids cheered wildly. The yetis and the eggs celebrated. Amid all the celebrating, Jane noticed the Mini Male Fairies flitting about, swooning and fainting with joy. Clare pointed to something huge in the sky and Morgan identified it as Santa's sleigh. After everything they'd seen, the kids still couldn't believe their eyes at the sight of the sleigh. "Everyone loves the sleigh," said Bunnymund, with North chuckling. Then North saw the sun rising higher in the sky. "Time to go," he told the Guardians. Sandy threw Dreamsand up into the air. It floated down softly and landed on Jamie, Alisa and their friends, who began to yawn and stretch. "You're leaving?" Alisa asked drowsily. "But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you..." Jane knelt down to look Alisa in the eye. "Hey, slow down, slow down! Are you telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes out?" "No," Alisa replied. "Okay, well.. Do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" "No," Alisa repeated. "We'll always be there, Alisa. And now" - she pointed at Alisa's heart - "we'll always be here." Jane smiled. "Which kinda makes you a Guardian too." Alisa was proud. Jane makes her way toward North's sleigh but she is stopped by Alisa calling her name. Jane turned around and is surprised by Alisa who gave her a hug, which shocks Jane, but she eventually returns the hug. Jane smiled as she stepped into the sleigh with the other Guardians. Alisa waved goodbye as the sleigh began to speed along the ground. She ran behind the sleigh until it lifted into the air, heading to the North Pole. Jane was happy. Happy to have helped defeat Pitch and to finally know who she really was: a Guardian. She turned back to watch Alisa as the sleigh careened into the morning sky. "My name is Jane Frost, and I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So If the moon tells you something... Believe it." She formed a snowflake in her hand and let it go by blowing on it. Additional info Coming soon! Gallery 978db8871777215a27cf1e9b159dc3df.jpg 978db8871777215a27cf1e9b159dc3df - Edited (1).jpg f638d0e44823cb986c0f01e3e60ce5ff.jpg tumblr_mm5zi39qrJ1s88h49o4_500.jpg Category:Springytrap1993 OCs Category:OCs Category:Rise of the Guardians